The Genie
by Lindsay the narwhal
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go on an adventure that's not so good and decide to make it better by going to a party, and Rose gets a wish. But The Genie is very dangerous. Can the doctor, with the help of Rose Blath, a human rights activist, save Rose Tyler and tell her something without getting to tempted by a wish for himself?
1. Bad day, good party

**I Loved writing this. enjoy. And also, there are pictures of Rose's and ten's outfits in my profile :D**

* * *

"Sorahlato" the Doctor stated, flipping switches. "Known for it's brilliant sushi, sunsets, and well...pleasure masters. Oddly enough they are all men. Women are too highly regarded to do those things. Men are treated, well kinda like the women of earth before women rights campaigns. Anyway, stay close to me. I'm a damsel in distress."

Rose laughed at the thought. "Ha, so what were we planing on doing here?" she replied. "you usually aren't the one to _offer_ to be inferior."

"Rose Tyler are you saying I _am_ inferior without offering." he said looking over to her. She was in a grey and purple-striped shirt and jeans and was sitting on the console.

"Well..." she said.

"Oi!"

"kidding, kidding, so any reason?"

"Well, it appears there's an old friend that needs help. Jaopel. He's a chemist, but recently, he's a jailbird. He get accused of fraternizing with the gemies. They are crime lords. horrible. but Jaopel, nah, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was ruining his sandwich. Man likes his bLTS. Anyway we are just going to pop by and clear his name."

* * *

The day was terrible for both of them. Not only was the doctor horribly annoyed at how many "Pleasure masters" were following Rose, but he had also been excluded from some of the places they needed to go to help Jaopel and he had been hit on and slapped on the butt many times by the discriminatory ladies of the planet.

And Rose called them out on it, like she would with any _Friend,_was also treated badly. Jaopel finally got his name cleared after a long court trail with evidence they found and was very happy with his friends. VERY happy, enough to, well...kiss Rose. She "didn't mind" and laughed it off. The doctor not so much. He got defensive and once again had to explain how him and Rose weren't...whatever.

They both decided to go to the to the parade on the west side of the planet. It was a nightly thing on the west side and the west side had equal rights. They hopped in the TARDIS and traveled to a fun end to this _long_ adventure. But was it the end?

The doctor starred at Rose. "What?" Rose asked. _what even is that expression?_

"nothing" he looked away, and Rose figured it was annoyance.

"come on, we're at the fun side of the planet. Be happy." she said, done with the grumpiness of the day.

"Oh okay, now that you told me that..." he said sarcastically.

"oh, whatever mister grumpy, I've been asked to be pleasured by people today too. It's done now. Let's get some of the sushi. Maybe we can catch the sunset before the parade." She said with her tongue in tooth smile.

"Fine" he said with a still grumpy tone. But truth be told, that smile always cheered him up.

They eat sushi and loved it. The doctor was still grumpy, Rose could see. She picked up a roll of sushi that had a blue tuna-like fish and threw it at him. He looked at her shocked (with delight) and threw a piece of sauce-soaked chicken. Rose tried to throw a bowl of soup at him, but it landed on the woman in the next table over who was sitting with her boyfriend. Rose was about to say a big apology when the lady smiled, picked up her Rice and chucked it right at her face. Her boyfriend ran to the wall and ran a bell.

Soon the whole restaurant had joined in and the band had started playing weird and wonderful instruments. The Restaurant, including the owners, were throwing food everywhere and then it morphed in to a big dance. They were applauded and left the restaurant. Apparently, it was a custom of freedom the west did in joy of downfall of the brutish queen. The West side was obviously a little more human rights oriented.

They walked up a hill to get a better view of the sunset. They watched the sunset still covered in soy sauce and rice and fish. Hand in hand, they leaned against each other and watched the show of purples, reds, oranges, and greens, made even more beautiful by the blue sun and magnetic field disturbances that made the colors move around in the sky.

"Well, good day?" Rose asked.

"Are we not going to stay for the parade?" the doctor said whining like a child.

"in a better mood, are we."

"yes" he said admitting.

"Well then, to the parade!"

They ran down hill and onto the blue glass side-walk of the cobble stone road. There was music and lights everywhere, everyone was wearing crazy things, shakes and buildings were all open with lights on in crazy colors. It was very fun. Rose went in to some of the shacks followed by the doctor. One had the most fantastic party attire Rose had ever seen. She bought new clothing to wear and The doctor also bought something too, which was surprising to Rose. Rose came out wearing a crazy strapless dress with many patterns and colors to match the craziness outside. It came with a crazy head piece too. And the doctor...wore a suit. With um...the most _interesting _stripes Rose had ever seen, complete with top hat and round black glasses. And white chucks of course.

"WOW doctor just wow."

"You should see you too" They laughed at each other and he did a hug in which he picked her up and spun her around. They walk back to the party, a total mismatched couple. They danced with the party and were COMPLETELY IN LOVE.

With the party of course. There were carnival games too. Rose beat the doctor on the hit-the-clown games and got him a red dog as mockery, which was later repaid with a huge purple elephant. They named the elephant biple and the dog paul and gave them away to children then they went back to dancing to the VERY fast swing music.

"Boys and girls, dudes and suits, it's Wednesday! That means color fiIIIIiight! gather in town square and receive your colors. Nudity welcome!" A speaker boomed out.

" And what is that?" Rose asked.

" The color fights! Oh they are fantastic! They originated in India as the festival of Holi in spring! You take bags of powdered dye or water guns full of watered down dye and, well, have a color fight. And the nudity, well some people can't buy clothes just for partying."

"They sure like throwing stuff here. let's do it! Not the naked part of course."

"Well there goes that idea." the doctor mumble.

"What?"

"nothing"

both of them went to town square. Rose got two bags, yellow and blue dye. The doctor got two water guns both red. They traded so they both had a bag and a gun.

"ya know , there is a symbolic legend to explain why holi is well celebrated as a color fest. The word "Holi" originates from "Holika", the evil sister of demon king. King Hiranyakashipu had earned a blessing that made him virtually indestructible. The special powers blinded him, he grew arrogant, felt he was God, and demanded that everyone worship-"

"GO!" Then Rose hit the doctor strait in the face with blue. He sprayed her with red and they whole crowd was throwing dye and it was a mess. A big, beautiful, mess.

When it was over, some more ethnic-sounding music played and there was a group dance and everyone got all jumbled. The doctor couldn't see Rose, but assumed she was still dancing.

She was until she spotted a black shack-tent. It was less colorful then the others and had a white sign embroidered on the tent. It simply said "THE GENIE". She was starring at the tent in the middle of the dance. Amazingly without getting touched by anything walked passed everyone towards the tent. She couldn't hear any music anymore. It just faded. She went up to the tent, memorized. She walked in. She couldn't see anything. pitch black. All she could hear was her heart. Then every thing turned white and reality shattered around her and it hurt. Then she passed out.

* * *

The Doctor danced with everyone in the group. He loved the dresses and suits and lights and... Screw it he loved Rose. He LOVED Rose.

And just let me explain, he loved science, he loved parties, he loved bananas, chucks, and ice cream. And he loved Galifrey, he loved his people, BUT HE LOVED ROSE. HE LOVED HER. A plain and simple thing to say for someone he knew was nothing but plain and simple, and he couldn't wait to dance with her again and finally snog the life out of her. It was time to finally say it. He knew she was going to die, but frankly, he couldn't give less of a shit. She was gonna die, he knew that, everyone does. He will too, but she was gonna die loved. He was gonna enjoy her while she lasts.

The song ended and it was time to find Rose. HIS Rose. He looked around at the crowd that was moving to the shops and shacks for snacks and what-not. But something was wrong. He couldn't find her.

"ROSE!" he called out. But noone replied.

"ROSE! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOU!" he said in a singing tone, happy about what he was going to do. A girl walked up to him. She had dark skin, curly, puffy Red hair and a fluffy yellow dress with neon green jewelry and high heeled boot shoes that were also neon green.

"What do you want?" the girl asked really confused. She had an american accent.

"To find my girlfriend, well I hope she'll be my girlfriend. I was kinda just about to ask."

"no I mean why did you call my name? Do you need help?"

"What? No! I didn't even know your name was Rose. How would I?" She pointed to her name tag with a look at him like he was thick. It said she was Rose Balth HRPM.

"You must be new here if you don't know me. WOW, I do I sound self-centered. Anyway I'm obviously Rose, The Human Rights Party Manager. Are you liking the party so far? 'Parade' was just a kinda attraction term. It's harder to get a party through the mayor every night then a parade too."

"Well I was liking it until I lost Rose. Not you Rose, My Rose. Jeopardy friendly, that one is. BUT, as of today she will be MY jeopardy friendly girl. I Love her. Have you seen her? Blonde, strapless colorful dress, is possible helping a child or telling someone off."

"No, haven't seen her. Sounds like helping heart in a dress, you're very lucky. Soon to be lucky I guess. I'll help you find her." They started walking. "So, what's your name?"

"The doctor"

"Wait THE doctor. You are a LEGEND here. It's said you are a TIME LORD and freed the west lands by killing the queen!"

"well, I actually just sent her home. she was one nasty Pogjot"

"WOW, that's WOW." she said as she umped up and down."You are the reason i have a job. Thank you. let me call in more help be fore the crowds come back." She pulled a walkie-talkie out of her wild hair. "We have an B18 w and you'll never guess who! and-" she dropped the walkie-talkie "crap. Not this bullshit. Not tonight."

The doctor was confused. She was completely pepped-up a second ago and now she was just defeated."What? What's wrong?"

"That" she pointed to a black tent-shack that said the genie on it. The crowds were returning. "Come here." they walked out of the street and next to the tent.

"Rose, What?"

"Every time this tent comes around people go missing. They get memorized for some reason and just walk in and never come out... My brother walked in there. I told him to meet me for sushi to talk about our mom's birth day. I had to tell on her birth day. It was a horrible gift." She was looking away and crying.

"When was this?"

"last week"

"I can still find him, And I can still safe Rose and Tell her everything. I can I can do it. Just for one more time everyone will live. I swear!" he said to her.

"You said "find" not safe my brother. Jerk"

"I will SAFE your brother. Would you like to help?"

"Fine." She said wiping away tears.

"Brilliant, Allons-y!"

"Uh, Ole!" She said. "Wait where are you going?! What happened to safe everyone?!"

"To the TARDIS to get some things."

"Wait what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Rooooooose Tyler" a female voice called out. " Oh Rooooose Tyler." See opened her eyes to white nothingness and a woman. She was very odd. She was bare foot but had ring piercings up and down down her legs with leather shoe laces going through them that went all the way to her knees. she had on a silk black robe that went passed her feet and it opened up at the waist, no buttons. she also had on tight blue tight shorts made of silk as well. Her hair was a brown mess on the top of her head in a bun and had dark green globes for shiny slimy eyes. In other words she was terrifying. and floating.

"Ah finally awake, I see. Oh you're easy. Your wish is so simple."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the genie"

* * *

**WOOO, new fan fic. anyway hope you like it. I keep updating it because, parties are soooooo fun to write. Anyway hope you enjoy~(*^*)~ that's me dancing. :D okay bye. Lindsay out. Oh and if you want to hear more about Holi I got from Wikipedia. **


	2. The fall (I'm really Evil and sorry)

**T**_**HiS IS SOOOOO FUN TO WRITE! OKAY YOU MIGHT NOT ENJOY THIS ONE.(PLEASE FORGIVE ME)**_

* * *

_"I'm the genie."_

* * *

"No, you don't look like a genie. I've meet a genie."

"I'm THE Genie. And you are Rose Tyler and- wait you have so many more names, how interesting." she said like one might imagine a snake would. "I'm seeing valiant child, Rosie, pink and yellow, jeopardy friendly and ah- who could forget bad wolf. This will be fun."

"What do you want?"

"Oooooooh, it's not about what I want. It's about what YOU desire, oh Bad wolf." She said. Rose tried to look away from her unsettling stare to discover she in was naked. How did she get naked? she suddenly felt much more scared of the situation. "And it's not hard to see your wish. So simple, yet so impossible."

"What do you mean."

"You want a doctor. No, you want THE doctor. I know your wish. You want to run with the doctor forever. Am I correct?"

"No- I mean yes- ugh, me and him are just friends nothing more, but I do want to run with him forever."

"Oh how the lie runs so ever deep through out your heart. And such a tragic end too.."

"what do you mean?" Rose said thinking back to what the 'devil' said.

"Oh your life could be an opera. Would you like to know?"

"know what"

"Your downfall."

"I-I'" The Genie floats over and grabs her arms. She stares in to her eyes

"You fight in a battle with two enemy you've already defeated, you wolf, you let go, you fall sooooOOOOOoooo far." she says in a fast tone, her grip getting tighter. "You live in a parallel universe with your mother, father and friend, but at what cost? Your Doctor. Your trapped there, banging on the walls of the universe. You see him one last time. Suns burning in the wake of his message. You say it. IT. and then he opens his mouth IT on the tip of his tongue, about to roll off in a long awaited phrase- then he's gone, no IT has been replied." she says with a passion.

"Stop" Rose whispers. Her speech still quick, her nails dig in to Rose's arms.

"you spend years in the other version of the place that killed you. Yes there's still adventure, but without him. you design, build, re-build, re-design, trying to find a hammer big enough to break the walls between you."

"Stop" Rose said in a louder panic, looking in any direction to avoid her eyes.

""But in the end it's destruction that brings you back. Your eyes are older, harder, innocence and hope has long ago died in them."

"STOP stop please." Rose was now crying.

"It's the ones who sent you away who bring you back. You search endless universes, all dead, to get to him. You get there." the genie says voice still hard and fast. "Oh but you find him. he's right there in front of you, ready to give you everything. he runs like he always does, towards you, almost at the finish line and- shot. falls, dying in your arms."she pulls the last of the sentence out.

"STOP TOP STOP STOP" Rose screams and tries to get out her grasp.

"He goes back into your home that you thought you'd never see again, and HE SURVIVES AND IT IS STILL HIM. You are overjoyed to be back home with him. But you get captured, again. Bad things happen, the day is saved, but a decoy must go. Your put back in your parallel word of a cage, but this time BY HIM. He gives you the decoy and leaves. He said he wouldn't leave. He said he would give you a choice. But you are ABANDON."

"NO, make it stop, please."

"You aren't forgotten, no WORSE, betrayed. He leaves, he changes- died alone. meets new people. Gets a whole new family, A whole new life. And oh," she says finally slowing down her speech. She leans in to her ear, and says slowly and harshly "gets married..." Then her arms are let go and she falls backward and hits the ground of white nothingness. And just cries without anything left in her- broken.

**Okay, I know I probably should put a doctor's-side-of-the-story here, but man the tone in the writing would be WAY to different. Most of this was just me writing all my rage at what happened to Rose. And if I'm going to be honest I truly went "Holy crap I'm evil..." in the middle of writing this. I'm REALLy sorry but there's more of this. :c**


	3. Dreaming

Rose was in a panic, _it can't be true, _she thought as she was shaking on the ground. Well she assumed it was a floor, everything was still white as far as she could see. _He said it himself, not to you, when we were with Sara Jane._

_And families?! Married?! He doesn't do domestics. That's his number one rule. He barely let mickey on, but a whole family? She must be lying. He wouldn't, no, can't do families...Right? or does he just not do it...with me. He gladly did something that had a high possibility of leaving his life behind and having a domestic one with miss frenchy-french. I shouldn't be so mean to her, It just felt so bad to be so easily left. He might have known he could come back...I don't know. But when he said no not you he also said that I would wither and die and he didn't want to see that happen to some one he... _

_What was he going to say. Was it the same thing he was mentioning me about in the Satan pit? What about when I was trapped by the dalek. He said the woman you love and he didn't protest. Then he regenerated for me. Could he really lo..No! I couldn't get my hopes up like that if they are just going to get broken. But would he really just leave me? With, what did she say, a decoy? No. Just No. I've dealt with worse and I'm not letting her stop me know he wouldn't to me like that. Not about that. I've just got to get out of here and back to the doctor. I could talk to him about it. yeah. But first I need to escape. I'm no damsel in distress. _

She looked around. There was nothing. There was nothing and she was naked. She didn't want to think how she got that way, with no clothes or dye on her. She was very uncomfortable. She felt like the Genie (who had magically disappeared she realized) had her that way to make her vulnerable. And it was working.

But where was she? Everything was white nothing. There wasn't even anything to distinguish the air from the ground. She didn't even know if there were walls. She began felling more and more uncomfortable with the naked and openess. _How did the people at the color run be like this?_ Because they were in a safe place full of loving people and happiness, not nothing and a cruel persona, she concluded. She felt even more uncomfortable almost like the strangeness and vulnerability were being turned up like a thermostat. She needed to calm down or she was going to have a panic attack. She thought of her favorite clothes. Her clothes she was wearing the day Cassandra and chip toke hold of her. How soft the shirt was. It wasn't a earth-made shirt. He bought for her at a market on gohy 7. It was softer then anything but looked like a regular shirt. She thought of how the tag tickled her back. She thought of the pants and how they weren't the most comfortable, but were defiantly her favorite. She liked them and loved the memory of her first doctor having to wash them after he got them covered in gel like things from slim creatures.

She missed them so much right now and thought of them so deeply she could almost feel them. How they would feel if she ran her fingers on the pant leg- wait. She opened her eyes and those clothes where on her. She chuckled, relieved. But how did that happen? Was where she was real. Was she inhabiting her own mind?

_Only one way to find out._

She waved her hand in the air and a pink trail followed. She snapped and a blanket appeared. She blew out air and fire came out.

_Yup, dream scape. _She smiled. _But... How do I get out?_

The Doctor walked up the hill with Rose. A Rose. Not his.

"So, um..where are we going?" Rose Balth asked.

"My ship" The Doctor said.

"okay, anything else I should know?"

He didn't respond he just walked up to a policebox that was oddly placed on the hill.

"Aw- what- Why are you calling the police on me. I was trying to find your girlfriend for you. Your from the other side of the planet aren't you," she said as he went in. she followed him in to tell him off. " I knew the other side was-" She stopped to look around at the room.

"I need to get more sleep."

"oh your not dreaming, the old girls just a bit bigger on the inside."

"a bit?! There's a hall way over there! Damn, a man who lives in a box has a better apartment then me."

"Well time to get to work. If I know Rose she knee deep in trouble by now. But first I need to change."

"oh right, you are talking about your Rose not me. I got really confused for a second then- gottcha. I'll just wait here."

~ I like writing~ see ya next time


	4. No escape, Whiskers and Patches

"Okay, it's time to save Rose! " The doctor said as he entered the control room.

" I'm right here."

" Rose TYLER. Look can I just call you whiskers?" The doctor asked in desperation.

" What? Why whiskers I'm not a freakin' cat!" Rose said.

"I don't know you look like a whiskers. Anyway, it's time to go" he said walking for the door.

" Okay, yeah, fine. But don't think I'm not gonna call you...um...patches, yeah, patches."

They walked down the hill again, doged the newly form crowds of people swing dancing. " Boy, they just have it all here don't they?" The doctor asked as they went to the genie tent.

"We are an oasis, a way to lift the spirits of those who make it here from the other side. Every time there's new people who make it over, we party, give them jobs and education, and try to let them live. Not just make it through the day like the other side, Patches, live." She said as she stopped on the blue glass pavement and her eyes got deep and distant. The doctor knew this look, he carried it himself- the look of running, running from a horrid past. How long was her family there?

"Fantastic!" The doctor shouted as he brought her back to the real world.

"Well let's walk into the doom tent. Save my brother and Rose not me Tyker."

" Tyler"

" yeah, whatever patches."

* * *

"NO NO NO NO! SHE SIMPLY CAN'T DO THAT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SIMPLE! CAPTURE, MENTAL BREAK, WISH, PAIN ENERGY. WHY MUST THE BEST PRIZE I'VE GOTTEN BE THE ONE WHO CAN CONTROL THE MIND PLAN. ALL THE MIND BENDERS ARE DEAD." she screamed into the dark, dingy room. She rushed to the small metal box of old looking dials, buttons, and a small screen. She pushed buttons randomly and turned dials to their fullest.

She he waited for the screen's numbers to panic. They did. For 2 minuets she watched as they bounced up and down in chaos, oh sweet beautiful chaos that she loved... And then stopped. The panic turned tables. The genie was so angry she threw the box on the cold cement ground and it was broken. She ran right through the pill, shards of metal in her feet ( like she cared) rushed down and dark hall way in full sprint.

* * *

Rose picked up the blue blanket she summond from her memory. _Why is the dream scape so cold? _She thought.

_How do I get out..._

_come on Tyler, you can do it. Think about it. Wake up! No...now! No NOW! Guess not... Um... What would the doctor do. _

"What would I do Rose Tyler?"

The voice frightened her, but she loves it sooooo much. She turned around and there was her doctor. " Doctor!"

She ran towards him and, well through him. " I'm still just a figment of your imagination Rose. I'm here to help you, but I'm not real." He said as he turned around.

She ran in to him again and was able to hug him this time. " it's my mind I can do what I want." She said in the tightest hug.

" Well, I suppose so. Anyway, where are we?"

" In my mind, I thought we established that."

" No, I mean outside of that."

" Um...I think it was a tent...or something."

"Come on that's how we can get out, just think."

" But I can't remember."

"oh you can remember" a new voice said in a northern accent.

she turned around agian. "Doctor..." She breathed. She stopped for a second then ren strait in to him and gave him the biggest hug.

"I missed you so much." She said, crying.

" Rose Tyler, fantastic Rose Tyler."

" Oi! she's my Rose now!"

"Oh who's this pretty boy!" He said rolling his eyes. " can never get you and the pretty ones. Why?"

" That's you"

" really?"

" Oi, it's better than you big ears!"

The two doctors walked up to each and started fighting. About Rose.

" You toke good care of her." He said sarcastically

" like you did any better, remember the gelth? Locked in a basement. About to die. Ya, not me."

This was surreal for Rose. She would never think the doctor would fight with him self over her. _This is probably her doing...  
_  
"great idea Rose! Brilliant!" The doctor said as he heard her thought. Wait, of course he did, they are in her mind.

" Yeah, fantastic!" The doctor said. " not like this bloke"

" IM YOU!"

" More like half me."

And then they were fighting again it was so weird. Then the doctor ( her first) punched the other. That one punched back. Then a kick and a slap and a kick. They were now in a brawl. Rose was so scared. She backed away from the fight, she even thought about just turning around and running forever in to nothingness. She backed up and felt a wall. A wall pushing her toward the fight. She slid down it pushing against the ground to try and get away without success. She had to watch the violence.

Then when she could think it could get worse, the second doctor of her life pulled out a knife. Brutal, horrible stabbing happened. She watched as it entered his left, side then his eye, then both his hearts. He felt to the ground and the doctor kept stabbing him. She closed her eyes. She felt blood splashing her as tears fell. She opened them again to she the doctor, now blood covering his once heroic coat, walked toward her. He bent down and kissed her.

She pushed him away a barfed. She couldn't handle it after what she saw. " HOW DARE YOU! I REGENERATED FOR YOU! I DIED PAINFULLY! WHY DID I DO THAT. I DON'T LOVE YOU! WHO COULD YOU DISGUSTING APE!"

He slaped her. She closed her eyes crying, rolling in to herself. She heard more horrid things come out of his mouth. It didn't feel like slapping anymore, more it felt more like a vortex of shards around her, painful words circling in it as well. She was in the worst pain of her life, she was sure she was going to die.

_I gonna be killed be something not real._ She thought in agony. Then she heard something. The shards fadded a bit, but not much and she looked out. The walls was replaced by a storm of images that weren't hers, but she remembered them. It was bad wolf. She reached out for it away from the vortex of hate. She stretched as far as she could and...

Everything stopped. Back to whiteness, she was standing up. She looked in front of her and a figure was walking toward her. The first doctor. He walk until he was right in front of her, he wiped tears off her face. He had the most loving expression she had ever seen.

"I think you need a doctor" he said

Then he kissed her.

* * *

They walked into the genie's tent and the world started to fadeaway and-

" ah ah no! " the doctor said as he pulled out his sonic and buzzed it around the room. The fading stopped and it showed a little box that looked like a projector next to a hatch in the ground.

" it looks like our friend here likes mind games." the doctor said.

" Yeah, friend's a good word." Rose mumbled. The doctor used the sonic on the hatch in the ground and it popped open with a creak.

There was a rusty ladder that descended into a dark cement hall way.

" Down we go, whiskers." The doctor said.

" yeah, down the death hole great idea, Patches!" She said sarcastically.

They whet down the ladder and into the dark hall way. The doctor toke out the sonic and pushed a button so it lit up brighter, without the noise.

" huh, no lights. Dark dwelling creature."

Rose just sighed. They walked down the corridor, passing by the damp, crumbling, cement that was covered it moss and mold. They came across a room with a wooden table in it. No doors. They walked up to the table. They stopped when they heard the crunch of the control box under their feet. They looked at the remains and the wires that ran down a new hall and connected to broken controls. The doctor sonic-ed the box.

" um... Wow I have no idea what that is."

" You sound surprised. I mean it's not like you haven't known stuff before."

" well"

" oh that's a good one Patches, feed that beautiful ego of yours."

" Okay, i get your point. Let's follow the wires and get it over with."

~~~and that's all for now, don't kill me et cetera, Y YOU NO REVIEW!


	5. See her

**Wow i don't talk much. anyway i don get any reviews. I don't know what you like or dislike so i cant really fix or focus on the things you like, so, bruh come on. input is a kindly bought of help. so please do help. hope you enjoy this but if not, just tell.**

"So further down the rabbit hole, patches?" Rose asked, in her american accent if I may remind you.

"YuP" he said popping the p as they walked down the next dark hall.

The genie reached a door, after passing many others, and almost ripped the door knob off. She walked through the door and looked around the hospital style room, with Rose tied down to a hospital bed with belts and had tubes coming out of her arms and head. She had an ice pack taped to her head pillow.

The genie walked across the grimy blue and white tiles and to the ripped up green bed. She slapped her on the face.

She he blinked her eyes and looked up at her. "Well good morning sunshine," she said with a smirk and pushed her away.

Why wasn't she scared. She was strong, that was clear from the beginning, but this was impossible.

"How!?" She hissed out.

"oh ya know, things," She said putting her hand on her now party dressed hip.

"oh well, you still have your wish."she said calming down to her usual evil tone.

"what wish? More drugs? HA!"

" Oh, nothing of the sort," she walked up to her very close. " just make a wish and it comes true." She said wiping some dye off her face.

"And why should I trust you?" Rose said.

" because I'm the only one who can make it true."

"Can I leave then."

"'After the wish, yes."

" Fine, I wish I had some chips! Can I leave now?" She he asked her patience tested.

" Oh we both know what you want."

" No" she said with a hard look.

"say it!" She said ready to hear the words that she prepared for.

" No!"

" yes!"

"I WANT TO SEE HER!" She screamed.

" What?" The genie whispered. Her metallic greens eyes with no whites had confusion wrinkled in them.

"I to see her..." Rose said.

" Who?" The genie said confused.

"her... The woman he marries."

"Oh, well this is just icing on the cake. I guess two wishes would be fun also." she replied with her snake smile.

"Two wishes?" She asked

"we both know you desire more."

" Yeah, sure whatever, just...show me."

"okay,...sweetie."she smirked.

,~~~~~

" so tell about Rose." Rose said, as she had nothing else to do.

" oh, well..um..she's...brilliant! She is my best friend and is so nice and...and she's I guess my moral compass. And I love her, and stupid English just isn't enough to say that to her. Did you know there's 42 galifreyan words for love? Each one relating to different things and different degrees of love. And even then I just feel silly trying to describe how I feel for her. She came in right after the war and just saved me. No big deal. I keep trying to send her away for her own good. I know I'm gonna end up killing her if I don't, but every time, no matter what the consequence is, she gets back to me so I don't have to be alone. It's...maddening that she's willing to kill herself for me. But in the end it's just so...her. And..I was holding back loving her because well, she will die long before I will. I can't think about to long. I know it's going to hurt when she dies but, it would be stupid to not love her while I have her, and it's selfish to let her not love me. I know that sounds egotistical but I'm just hoping..." he looked to the side and realized all he had said to this stranger. He looked at her expression, searching for the shock or confusion. It wasn't there.

"She sounds wonderful. hey look doors" she said as if he just told her about his dog. They walked up to a door. It was locked but the doctor sonic-d it open. It was an empty hospital style room.

"okay,that's a little creepy." Rose said.

Next door. Locked. Empty.

Next door. Locked. Empty.

Next door. Locked. Empty.

Next door. Open. Open, that intrigued the doctor. Did some one want him in this room? They opened the door and looked in. There was a briefcase on a metal table in the room. They walked in and opened case. It had a Rose in the case, the doctor picked it up. On the Rose was a tag, all it said was this.

Make a wish.

Then they heard the door close.

~~~~~


End file.
